


We have tonight

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, game of thrones
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Minor Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Shameless Smut, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Cersei was bored. The hall was filled with nobility that she could care less about. Robert had been encouraged to open his doors to various Queen’s and King’s across the narrow sea as a good will gesture. Westeros had remained isolated for too long they had told him. She looked at her husband briefly. He was laughing, every laugh making his many chins wiggle. As fat he was stupid, Cersei was stuck with him for the foreseeable. Until she can find someone to murder him.Enter Calanthe, Lioness of Cintra to cure that boredom.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Cersei Lannister, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	We have tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Robert and Cersei travel to the north and before Pavetta and Duny meet their ends in the middle of the sea! 
> 
> If only this really happened.

Cersei was bored. The hall was filled with nobility that she could care less about. Robert had been encouraged to open his doors to various Queen’s and King’s across the narrow sea as a good will gesture. Westeros had remained isolated for too long they had told him. She looked at her husband briefly. He was laughing, every laugh making his many chins wiggle. As fat he was stupid, Cersei was stuck with him for the foreseeable. Until she can find someone to murder him. She scanned the room and found Jamie to the side. Their eyes met and she smiled at him as she winked at her. She supposed she could convince him to sneak away with her briefly. Maybe that would elevate her boredom. No. Even the idea of her sordid affair with her brother bored her. She was tired of this show already and it had barely started. She was tired of greeting arrogant kings and meek little Queen’s that did nothing more that bare their husbands children and gossip with their ladies in waiting. She looked to her left and looked at the guard off to her side. She could easily move quick enough grab his sword and thrust it into Robert’s fat neck. That would for sure excite her but she would also most likely be put to death so there went that idea.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the hall doors opening. Well. This was interesting indeed. Cersei let a smirk fall on her face. Calanthe of Cintra. She had heard rumours about this woman. Robert’s advisors had actively tried to encourage him not to extend a hand to Cintra. They were known for their wars. The Queen enjoyed them entirely too much the advisors had said. Then there was the rumours that she was improper. She and her husband Eist. It was an open secret that they both bedded members of their own sex. Who was Cersei to judge, she thought as she let her eyes briefly move to Jamie. The Queen was exactly what Cersei had hoped she would be. Larger than life. She wore armour like she was heading to war, golden in colour and covered in the sigil of a lion, something she could appreciate. The woman’s dark hair was tied close to her head, no doubt so she could fit a helmet over it. A delicious smirk sat on the woman’s lips as she walked towards her. Eist walked behind her in the fine silk tunic and riding trousers. He grinned behind his wife an untidy stubble on his face. They looked out of place. Cersei adored it. They approached and both bowed before herself and Robert.

“Welcome..” Robert began eyes roaming over the pair in an unhidden disgust.

“Queen Calanthe of Cintra and my husband Eist of Skellige, King of Cintra.” She greeted.

“Ah King of Cintra!” Robert moved to shake Eist’s hands and Eist stared at him.

“You misunderstand, my wife is rules Cintra I merely stand by her side and look pretty.” Eist chuckled. “She’s in charge.”

“Oh.” Robert cleared his throat and looked at Calanthe who looked amused at the man’s stupidity.

“I can see how it would be confusing.” She remarked dryly while looking at Cersei, eyes taking in the beauty of the Queen. “We received your invitation to the Seven Kingdoms and we were very intrigued to see your land King Robert, though I do believe your invitation underplayed your wife’s beauty.”

“Oh yes, Cersei is quite the beauty, bore me three children too.” Robert smiled at his wife, who in turn falsely smiled back.

“I’ll keep that in mind should I need to impregnate someone.” Calanthe quipped and Cersei watched as Eist struggled not to laugh and she herself hid her smile with her hand.

“Quite.” Robert did not look amused. “Well please feel free to enjoy the banquet, we’ve set up a room for you both in the castle as I know your journey is long for you to return to your land and you may want to change.” He eyed her armour.

“I’m quite content the way but thank you so much for thinking of me.” Calanthe’s eyes once again met Cersei’s. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Our pleasure.” Robert lied as he watched Calanthe and Eist walk away. He turned quickly to Cersei once they were out of ear shot. “What a bizarre woman and what type of man lets his wife behave that way to a King.”

“A man who respects and loves his wife the way she is.” Cersei answered look at her husband. “She is also your equal, a Queen.”

“No Queen is equal to her a king.” He snorted and she couldn’t help agree. Calanthe was much much better than her husband. In looks and in intelligence.

Calanthe was amused. What an odd little fat man she thought. She wondered how the country had survived with such an idiot as its leader. How a fat piece of shit like him had managed to get such a beauty to marry him also amused her. Robert Baratheon was a misogynistic piece of shit but she supposed not all lands could have a ruler as good as hers. Cersei was a beautiful as she was deadly. There was a lot more going on behind those emerald eyes than just a meek Queen who did what her husband wanted. The woman’s long blonde hair hung in curls down her back, her dress was as red as blood, a golden belt sat around her waist showing how thin the Queen was. She was thin but she was beautifully curvy. She could imagine wrapping her hands in Cersei’s hair as her mouth was hot on her cunt. Calanthe bit her lip. Maybe she would prefer it for Calanthe to take her on her husbands throne, strap fastened on as she fucked her the way she deserved. Eist broke her out of her thoughts offering a gauntlet of what she assumed was their attempt at a good ale. Her husband had settle on red wine for himself.

“You seemed deep in thought there.” He remarked as he took a sip of the wine before making a disgusted face.

“Thinking about our lovely hosts.” Calanthe followed suit and gulped the ale before grimacing. “Tastes like piss.”

“Awful isn’t it?” Eist rolled his eyes. “Also by our lovely hosts you mean you’re thinking about fucking the Queen, I’d ask you to be less obvious but you never listen to me.”

“I do listen to you.” Calanthe laughed. “I just prefer not to take your advice on board.”

“Please do refrain from starting a war when we have few guards with us.” Her husband shook his head. “You’re insatiable.”

“So I suppose you haven’t found someone here to enjoy and that’s why you’re acting like my father.” Calanthe arched her eyebrow at her husband.

“Well...no everyone here is boring.” Eist chuckled. “But if you direct your attention to the left I do believe the King’s brother is fucking his knight.” Calanthe followed his gaze and found Renly Baratheon whispering into his blonde knights ear.

“Well you learn something new everyday.” She smirked.

“You also realise that there are rumours about the Queen you so desire and her brother.” Eist looked unimpressed. “There are hundreds of other women in this place that could take your fancy and you choose the woman who is likely to be fucking her brother.”

“I’d fuck my brother too if I had to sleep with that fat shit.” Calanthe quickly answered causing Eist to laugh.

“Well, I suppose I can’t convince you to keep looking for someone else?” He sighed, shaking his head.

“No, I’m afraid not.” Calanthe grinned at him before kissing him softly on the lips.

“Well, I suppose I better keep looking for myself.” Eist kissed her on the cheek before beginning to mingle.

“Enjoy dear husband.” Calanthe followed his form smiling before turning back and making further eye contact with the Queen across the hall. “I’m sure I will be soon.”

When the banquet had finally ended and the guests had retired to their rooms, Cersei once again found herself bored and restless. Robert lay next to her snoring, fat and naked. Too drunk to touch her, not that she welcomed his touch these days or any day. Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed she got up and found a robe to throw around her naked form. It wouldn’t be proper for a Queen to wander round her castle completely naked. She thought of Calanthe of Cintra. She wondered if she had found a servant girl to seduce or maybe a lady from a far away land. She wondered if all as Cintra was as open as its King and Queen or if Calanthe struck that much fear into their hearts that they didn’t dare question her. She wondered if things would have been different for her should she have been born in a different land. She wondered if she would still have found herself in Jamie’s arms. Jamie. She soon found him leaning over a stone wall that faced the courtyard.

“Come to find me?” He asked turning and smiling at her, his blonde hair was a mess, clearly her brother couldn’t sleep either.

“No actually, just restless.” She answered as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

“I too would be restless next to that fat fuck.” She laughed into his chest. Though they soon broke away when they heard footsteps behind them.

“Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt.” Calanthe lied as she walked towards them.

“Its not a problem.” Cersei smiled at the other Queen. “My brother was just leaving anyway.”

“I am.” Jamie said slightly confused at his sister dismissing him. “My Queen, Queen Calanthe.”

“Ser Jamie.” Calanthe nodded her head at the knight as he began to walk away.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Cersei asked, leaning on the wall, taking Jamie’s place.

“No, I struggle to sleep.” Calanthe shrugged. “Afraid of missing out I suppose.”

“What could you possibly miss out on at this time of night?” Cersei asked intrigued.

“Beautiful women dressed in nothing but a red robe.” Calanthe licked her lips, letting her eyes fall all over Cersei’s body.

Cersei shivered. The other Queen was taking her in and she allowed herself to do the same. The Lioness of Cintra stood in black riding boots, leather trousers to match and what she would assume was one of Eist’s under shirts. Her hair was down and messy, her lips were painted red and Cersei longed to let them paint her skin. She looked nothing like a Queen but Cersei could only compare her to a Lion stalking its prey. She was unused to this. Usually she was the predator. She found herself growing wet. She liked the change of pace.

“Do you often come to foreign lands and try to seduce the Queen?” Cersei asked amusement in her tone.

“Only the pretty ones.” Calanthe replied stalking closer towards her.

“What if they’re not attracted to women?” The Lannister asked watching Calanthe approach.

“They tend to change their minds when my mouth is upon them.” Cersei shivered once more at the reply, imaging that mouth covering her body with marks.

“I’m married.” Cersei replied trying to will her body to behave.

“Doesn’t stop you and your handsome brother does it?” Calanthe was stood almost flush to her now and Cersei’s eyes widened. “I’ll take the secret with me to my grave, you don’t need to worry.”

“You’re not shocked or appalled?” Cersei asked.

“No, I told my husband earlier that I’d rather fuck my brother than your cock of a husband.” Calanthe grimaced at the thought of Robert on her.

“What of Eist?” She watched Calanthe smile.

“My husband is my closest friend and we hide nothing from each other, including our attraction to the same sex” Calanthe shrugged. “I love him and he loves me and we have an arrangement that suits us both.”

“What if I say I only want my brothers cock?” Cersei smirked.

“I say mines bigger.” Calanthe’s grin was all teeth and Cersei bit her lip at the though of Calanthe taking her like that.

“Fuck it.” Cersei thrust forward and attached their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Calanthe pushed her back hard against the wall. The Lioness of Cintra was on fire with want. She had only gone out for a walk to see if she could something of interest in the boring castle while Eist found some man servant to keep him company for the night. She supposes she has found something of interest in a Queen pressed against her slowly grinding her hips as their tongues battled. Soon breathing became an issue as she moved back to look upon the Queen of Westeros.

“Bedroom?” She panted.

“This way.”

Cersei grabbed her hand and led her down few corridors before finding a spare room. She paid no attention to the room when she was in it, only the Lannister in front of her. Calanthe threw off her own clothes before she threw the woman on the bed. She watched smirking as Cersei threw off her robe and spread her legs. She was soaked. She took in the woman’s form. Pale skinned flushed red, she let her eyes wander up the woman’s legs, taking in the golden tuft of hair between her legs. Her eyes continued their journey up to perfect breasts and dusky nipples begging for her mouth on them. Soon their eyes met and Cersei bit her lip and crooked a finger, motioning for her to come to her. Calanthe moved quickly and soon found their lips fused together again, pressed naked and flushed against each other. She could hear the Queen under her making needy sounds of want and it sent a shot of want to her centre.

“Fuck.” Cersei ground into the thigh Calanthe slot between hers.

“Still want cock?” Calanthe panted. “I could get dressed, go to my room and strap one on, fuck you better with one that your brother and husband combined.”

“Maybe another time, come here Queen of Cintra and fuck me.” Cersei bit down on Calanthe’s shoulder and the other Queen’s hips bucked into her.

Calanthe was all over her in seconds. Her mouth trailing from her mouth to her neck to her breasts. Cersei was needy and this surprised her. She thought the woman would be about control but she was very content with Calanthe doing what she pleased. She sucked on her nipples, teeth grazing over them as the Lannister whimpered. One of her hands snaked down to her other breast, squeezing possessively. She could feel Cersei moving her hips, grinding down her wetness onto her thigh.

“You’re fucking soaked.” Calanthe’s voice was wanton. “Beg me to fuck you and I will.”

“No.” Cersei spat. “I do not beg.”

“You fucking will for me little lion.” Calanthe looked up at the blonde and grinned as she let her free hand trail down between her Cersei’s thighs.

“Fuck.” Cersei’s head shot back, breaking their eye contact. Calanthe teased her entrance as a thumb circled her throbbing clit.

“Beg me to fuck you Cersei.” Calanthe demanded.

“Fuck me, Queen of Cintra, please Calanthe.”

Cersei moaned as Calanthe slipped two fingers inside of her. She began to fuck her at a brutal pace, Cersei’s hips struggled to keep pace with her. Soon the dark haired woman was mving three fingers inside of her but Cersei couldn’t remember when that had happened. Her body felt on fire as she chased towards falling over the edge. Calanthe’s thumb pressed down on her clit and soon she saw white. The other woman carried on her brutal pace pushing two more orgasms out of her as Cersei moaned her name again and again like a prayer. She watched through hooded eyes as Calanthe moved her fingers out of her and sucked on them, tasting the woman on her fingers. Calanthe moved up her body and kissed her once more before collapsing beside her.

“Gods.” Cersei let out a laugh.

“Just Calanthe.” Calanthe smirked as Cersei shook her head.

“You’re so fucking arrogant.” Cersei moved to on top of the other Queen kissing her fiercely and biting her lip as she did so.

“You enjoy my arrogance.” Calanthe answered watching as Cersei slid down her body until she lay between her legs.

“Lets see what sounds I can draw out of you.”

Cersei’s mouth upon her cunt was like heaven. She sucked her clit in her mouth and Calanthe’s hands snaked down into the woman’s hair like she had imagined earlier. She began to grind down on Cersei’s mouth. She needed more. She needed fingers. As if she could hear thoughts soon Cersei’s fingers were inside of her, moving, curling, fucking her at a pace that almost matched Calanthe’s previously. The Queen of Cintra let herself go. She let herself moan Cersei’s name as her tongue flicked her clit and her fingers curled in just the right place. She let Cersei remove her mouth to bite down harshly on thigh, causing her to clench round her fingers once more to come again. She couldn’t believe that this woman was wasted on such a fat oaf. Cersei looked up at her between her legs before licking her fingers clean. Calanthe let out a laugh.

“You’re wasted here.” Calanthe shook her head as Cersei lay next to her.

“What?” Cersei kissed Calanthe’s shoulder affectionately. “Do you wish to to take me with you?”

“I somehow don’t believe you’d follow me.” Calanthe looked at her.

“No, my life is here, no matter how unhappy I am.” Cersei smiled sadly.

“If only our lives could be different.” Calanthe mused.

“We have tonight, Queen of Cintra.” Cersei’s mouth found Calanthe’s neck and she sucked on the skin there.

“That we do.” Calanthe moved quickly to straddle the Queen. “Let us live likes its our last.”

They didn’t know if they would see each other again and they didn’t know what the future held for them but tonight, tonight they belonged to each other.


End file.
